


Innocent sweet Melodies

by BankiSilverWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Suicidal Thoughts, Victim Blaming, metatron pretends to be Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BankiSilverWolf/pseuds/BankiSilverWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Castiel's grace isn't the only thing that Metatron has to steal from him in order to finish the trials.</p>
<p>No tears streamed down his face, and though he desperately wanted to, he found that he could not cry. He had stopped struggling, for it was pretty useless. He was a bird trapped in a cage and there was no way for him to get out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent sweet Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever story that I have completed, so yay I hope you don't hate me too much when you finish it. Also if you find anything confusing feel free to ask me. I'm pretty sure there's nothing more than a few missing commas, but if you spot anything please tell me. Thanks!

The air was dusty and held a familiar scent, that of which made Castiel’s heart flutter. It was that of his human friend that he had come to love. He smiled and drew closer to the scent, but what he found however was not Dean. He looked like Dean, but Cas could tell. Dean stood straighter, his eyes always alert for danger, and his smile looked more companionate when he looked Castiel’s way. This was not Dean. His slouch was too comfortable, his eyes too lazily averted, and his grin too mysterious. Whoever this person is was going to pay for impersonating someone so close to Cas.

“Hey Cas,” the fake Dean smirked. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Cas glared at the imposter and slid out his blade. “Who are you and what do you want?”

The fake Dean stared wide eyed at the angel and slowly started to back up. “Wow Cas easy there, It’s me Dean.”

Cas was starting to lose his patients. “Do you take me for an idiot? I know my own friend’s behavior patterns and body language.”

The panicked expression on the imposters face was soon replaced with that of pity. He calmly walked toward Cas, who stood perfectly still, preparing to attack. The fake Dean let out a halfhearted chuckle.

“You never make things easy for yourself do you Cas?” he sighed. “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.”

In a flash the fake was behind him, his hand grabbing the back of Castiel’s skull. This caught Castiel completely off guard and it was at that moment that he realized he was at the other man’s mercy, for he couldn’t move. His vessel would not cooperate with him, and it felt like an anaconda was squeezing the life out of him. His heart quickened and his lungs felt like they would burst.

The man put his mouth to Cas’s ear and whispered in Dean’s voice. “Sleep my dear Castiel. Sleep.”

Cas found himself fighting to keep himself awake. Whatever power this creature held, it was powerful enough to make him into its own feathery puppet.

“Oh Cas,” the fake sighed, stroking his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Quit being stubborn and sleep. You're tired aren’t you? Don’t you want to sleep?”

Castiel of course could not respond. He couldn’t do anything but stay still, his eyes being the only thing that could process movement. The Dean that was not Dean started to hum softly, which gradually turned into him singing innocent sweet melodies.

“Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home. Swing low, sweet chariot, coming for to carry me home.”

Cas was finding it harder to keep his eyes from closing. The words were enchanted and willed his body to do as the copy wanted.

“I looked over Jordan and what did I see, coming for to carry me home? A band of angels coming after me, coming for to carry me home……”

The look alike didn’t get to finish because to Castiel’s horror, his eyes finally met their match and closed, leaving him in a scary familiar darkness.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

Castiel woke up to the feeling of cloth tied around his wrists. He concluded even before he opened his eyes that he was tied up, that his shirt and coat were missing, and that he felt very different. He felt rough hands brush against his bare chest. His eyes quickly opened to find Dean’s look alike smiling softly at him.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” he chuckled. Cas bolted as close to the wall as he possibly could, only to find that he was tied to a bed post and didn’t have much more room to back into. He struggled against his bonds, only for them to tighten. It hurt, which scared Catiel. The only way for him to feel pain was if he was….

“Oh I wouldn’t struggle if I were you,” the non-Dean warned. “It only makes the knots tighter. Neat trick right? I learned it from a book. It was quite interesting.”

“Metatron?” Cas gasped. “What have you done to me? What’s going on?”

He traced Castiel’s muscles with a grin. “Isn’t it obvious brother? Don’t tell me you’re that oblivious.”

“My grace…” Cas chocked out. “It’s gone isn’t it? You stole it from me, but…why?”

“To make you human of course,” he chuckled and put a finger in front of Castiel’s face before he could speak. “You’ll find out my reason soon enough. You know it could only be you right?”

“After all that I’ve done for you….you repay me with this,” Cas replied. He hated the situation that Metatron had purposely put him in. If Metatron was going to torture him, Cas would rather he do it without the illusion of him looking like Dean. “Why do you look like Dean? Why the tricks? Why…me?”

Instead of answering him the archangel leaned in and planted a hard kiss on the lips of the human below him. Cas squirmed in protest and refused to open his mouth for the tongue that demanded entrance. This lasted for a few minutes before Metatron began to lose his patients and withdrew from the kiss only to whisper in Castiel’s ear, ”If you don’t cooperate you're only going to suffer and hurt more.”

He then softly nibbled on the protesting human’s neck, causing said human to let out a soft moan. This startled Cas, for he had never felt such a feeling. He didn’t want to feel it. Not that it was painful; actually it was the exact opposite. It felt exhilarating and amazing, the only problem being the one who was causing it. Castiel didn’t want his brother to be the one doing this to him. He wanted Dean. He was surprised by his own thoughts. He had never pictured him like this with Dean before. Sex wasn’t important to him and had never interested him before.

Metatron seemed determined to make Cas as uncomfortable as possible in Deans skin, or maybe the complete opposite. Maybe he was trying to make Castiel feel good. Whichever it was, Castiel could not tell through the daze of unwant and desperation. He wanted him off of him. He wanted to run. He wanted his grace back. Without it he felt dirty.

Metatron left a trail of kisses along Castiel’s neck, working at his sensitive spots causing Cas to moan uncontrollably. He didn’t want this. He knew that he didn’t, but then why was his body responding like he did? Cas didn’t know much about human anatomy, but this wasn’t how the body was supposed to respond to something a person didn’t want….was it?

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips crashing against his own. Although startled, Cas didn’t dare open his mouth. He refused to go out without a fight. He was a soldier after all. Castiel’s resistance angered the archangel, who roughly grinded his hips into Castiel’s crotch causing him to yelp in surprise. Metatron took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Cas’s mouth. Tears flowed like a river down Cas’s cheeks as Metatron explored every bit of his mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Cas, Metatron only pulling away once seeing Castiel’s pail face from lack of air, a thin trail of saliva being the only connection between them.

Castiel coughed hard and would have grabbed his chest if his hands weren’t bound. He was choking on air it seemed and Metatron looked at him almost apologetically. Dean’s deep green eyes stared back at him, causing Cas to only bawl harder.

“Sorry I forgot that humans had to breathe,” Metatron giggled. Cas looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion, so Metatron put his hand up to Castiels chest and healed his lungs. He needed him awake for this. He leaned back in, only inches from his prisoner’s lips. Before he could continue however, he was interrupted by a shaky plea.

“Please stop…no I don’t want this. No…no…n..o,” Cas cried out. “…If you're…going…to rape me…don’t look like…Dean….please…”

“Rape?” he gasped. “Castiel I can assure you, this is far from rape. You want it and you know it.”

“No I-“

“Your dick says otherwise little brother,” he smirked and grabbed Castiel’s half hard member through his pants and squeezed. Cas let out a sound that sounded like a mixture between a moan and a yelp. He could feel his spirit braking, the fire in his soul being extinguished. Metatron was wrong. He didn’t want it. He didn’t…right?

He was brought back to reality by the sound of a zipper and him feeling of fabric being taken off of his body. He began thrashing wildly and kicking his legs, trying someway ANYWAY to stop him. His attempts, however only helped with the process of removing his clothes.

“No…stop..stop…STOP,” he pleaded. Metatron ignored him only to straddle his hips. Castiel knew that it was useless. He knew that he was powerless against the archangel, but he had to try and fight him. He had..to...right?

“Cas don’t make me take away your voice,” Metatron sighed. “It would be such a shame when it’s making such beautiful noises.”

“W-what?”

Metatron snapped his finger and he was no longer wearing clothes. Castiel’s breathing grew ragged, and he closed his eyes, praying for someone to come and save him.

Metatron chuckled and grabbed a bottle that was on a small table by the side of the bed.

“Praying is pointless brother,” he said spreading the substance from the bottle onto his hands. “I'm the only one that can hear you.”

Cas did not open his eyes however and felt the tears wet his eyelashes. He yelped at the feeling of a finger sliding inside of him. He couldn’t find any words to describe how broken that made him feel. There was only a spark of him left.

Metatron soon slid in another finger and stayed that way until he felt that Castiel was stretched far enough to add another one. The process was fast, but it felt like an eternity to Cas. I hurt like hell and he wanted nothing more than for it to end.

Soon Metatron removed his fingers, only to spread the slippery substance on his member and to slowly slip it into Castiel.

“No no no get it out get it out GET IT OUT!” Cas screamed suddenly able to form words. Metatron silenced him with a kiss, before he started to move, his pace being slow at first but gradually speeding up.

Each creak of the mattress, each little sound that was made, only made him want to fall into the bed and fade away into nothing. It hurt so much, but Castiel could deal with the pain. What he couldn’t deal with however was the pleaser that it brought when he had been hit in a curtain spot.  
No tears streamed down his face, and though he desperately wanted to, he found that he could not cry. He had stopped struggling, for it was pretty useless. He was a bird trapped in a cage and there was no way for him to get out.

Cas bit his lip, trying to keep in the unwelcomed moans that were forced from his throat. Maybe if he had screamed enough, his vocal cords would have been too sore to make much noise.

With each thrust Cas could tell that he was getting closer and closer to release. Out of no were, Metatron pulled out a bottle and put it on Castiel’s dick. It felt strange and cold, and brought a bit of curiosity into Cas’s mind. What on earth was he doing?

Cas soon found that he was at his braking point, and released inside of the jar. Metatron soon followed, having felt the tightness from Castiel’s own release. It felt strange and alien like. It didn’t belong there. It would just be another reminder of how disgustingly dirty he was.

He pulled out and took the jar off of Cas to put a lid on it and set it on the floor. Cas didn’t even tremble. He felt as though he couldn’t even move, as if it could provoke him into wanting to do more. He smiled down at Castiel and kissed his forehead.

“You did well brother,” he smiled. “Maybe we could do this again some other time.”

Cas didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even move, all he could do was hold his breath hoping that somehow if he did it long enough he’d fall asleep and never wake up. Maybe he did want it. Maybe a part of him loved every minute of it. It just made no sense. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of that to happen. His body was only betraying him….right?

Metatron had decided to wrap his arms around the fragile human and to try to help him pass out. He continued to spoon with him, while finishing his lullaby.

“Sometimes I'm up, and sometimes I'm down, coming for to carry me home,” he sings “But still my soul feels heavenly bound, coming for to carry me home.”

Cas feels his eyes dropping, only this time the darkness is a friend, that he would gladly welcome. If only it would hurry up.

“The brightest day that I can say, coming for to carry me home,” he sang his voice was starting to feel distant. “When Jesus washed my sins away, coming for to carry me home. If I get there before you do, coming for to carry me home. I'll cut a hole and pull you through, coming for to carry me…”

It took longer than expected, but soon Cas welcomed the darkness of sleep, and escaped his living nightmare.

~~~~~~O~~~~~~

When Cas woke up, he was still in the bed, the only difference being that his hands were no longer bounded. His clothes were loosely put onto his body, and his tie was nowhere to be found. He looked around in confusion. Where was he? What had….?

He tried to sit up, but was stopped by a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. And then it hit him, like suicidal man in front of a train. Metatron had…raped him? Was it rape? Would it even be considered that? Of course he didn’t want it, but with the way his body was responding maybe a part of him did want it. Or maybe he deserved it. Maybe it was his punishment for all the terrible things he had done?

Either way it had been all his fault. He should have seen it coming he should have known…HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!!

“I'm too weak,” he whispered. “I'm not good enough. I'm nothing but a burden. Maybe I should…”

He dismissed his thoughts. He could already hear Dean yelling at him about how dying wouldn’t do any good. He was being selfish.

Castiel had come to the conclusion, that Metatron had not been possessing Dean. He smelled different. He felt different. The only way for him to take on the form of Dean without possessing him was for him to have used illusions. He had played Cas like a doll, and had put little to no effort in doing so.

But why though? He did say that it could only be him. That he was the only one that could…of course. It must have been one of the trials, but what would a virgin’s first climax have to do with sealing the gates of heaven?

Cas heard the familiar ringing of his cellphone that Dean had gotten him in case of emergency. In case he was too weak to answer his prayers…

He flipped open the cheap phone to find that it was indeed Dean who was calling. Cas debated on answering. Was he ready to hear his voice? Was he strong enough to not break down crying at the sound? Should he tell him? He would know what to do. Dean always knows what to do.

Cas answered the phone with shaking hands, and tried to calm himself down before speaking.

“Hello Dean,” He said softly.

“Cas where the hell have you been!?” Dean shouted. “I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three days. Why haven’t you answered?”

“D-dean,” Cas gasped. He could already feel the tears falling down his face. A burden, that’s all he was. Why’d he always have to cause Dean trouble?

“Cas what’s wrong?” Dean asked. He could hear Cas shake, and choke out sobs. This could not be good. Oh no. oh.. no. “Are you hurt? What happened Cas?”

“M-Metatron….,” He choked out. “H-he did something….terrible to me.”

 

“Cas what did he do?” Dean asked softly. He did his best to ease his panic, but clearly not enough, because Cas started to breath even harder.

“He stole my grace Dean…I-I'm human now,” Castiel choked out. His sobs turned to harsh hick ups and he could no longer stand, causing him to softly land on the floor. He refused to go anywhere near that bed. He grabbed his legs and held them protectively. “He tricked me ...Dean I don’t know what to do. I’m scared.”

“Cas it’s going to be okay,” Dean said in his best comfort voice. “We’ll get through this together. I won’t let anything happen to you. He didn’t do anything else right?”

“No…no he didn’t.”

 


End file.
